


Салем

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Чтобы вылечить Снейпа, Драко соглашается на странную сделку: он должен найти камень в лесу.





	Салем

**Author's Note:**

> восьмой курс, Снейп жив (но в коме); графичное убийство агрессивных фантастических тварей

В понедельник после занятий Драко пошел в Запретный лес.

Во вторник после занятий Драко снова пошел в Запретный лес.

В среду с самого утра начался дождь, но Драко использовал водооталкивающие чары и пошел в лес.

Он ходил в лес в четверг и в пятницу после занятий, провел там все выходные. На следующей неделе все началось заново и тянулось муторно и однообразно, пока в субботу за Драко не увязалась Панси.

— Мы просто беспокоимся за тебя! Знаешь, сначала мы подумали, что, может, тебя кто-то достает, и поэтому ты сбегаешь подальше от школы. Всякое после войны может быть. Но вроде все нормально к тебе относятся, и тогда мы решили, что ты тренируешь какие-нибудь крутые заклятия или… ай!

Панси замолчала, запнувшись за какую-то ветку, потом выругалась — на колготках появилась затяжка. Драко говорил ей не ходить в лес в юбке, но яркое солнце и теплая погода оказались убедительнее его слов. Пришлось осторожно присесть на пенек, поросший мхом, дожидаясь, пока Панси заклинанием поправит одежду.

— Грег еще предположил, что ты завел какую-нибудь зверушку. Василиска или акромантула, что-нибудь такое, — продолжила Панси, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что Драко не отвечал. — Но я думаю, это бред, ты же ненавидишь заботиться о животных. У тебя даже клубкопуха в детстве не было, как у нормальных детей.

— Если у меня нет веселых историй о том, как умер мой клубкопух, это еще не значит, что его не было.

Панси пожала плечами, и они продолжили идти по заросшей тропинке. Драко плохо знал Запретный лес: на первом курсе его отправили сюда посреди ночи, и он увидел, как Темный лорд пьет кровь единорога. После этого Драко старался держаться подальше от леса. Разве что иногда уроки ухода за магическими существами проходили в Запретном лесу, или Снейп брал его с собой добывать ингредиенты для зелий. Еще однажды Слагхорн взял Драко в лес в качестве отработки, хотя Драко так и не понял, для кого это было большее наказание: они оба не выносили друг друга и одинаково ненавидели полный опасностей лес.

— Ты обещал, что расскажешь, чем тут занимаешься.

— Вообще-то я ничего не обещал.

— Ну, хорошо. Но ты ни разу не говорил, что не расскажешь. Я восприняла твое молчание как обещание. Мы же волнуемся. В среду ты пришел настолько уставшим, что заснул, не раздеваясь. Тео мне все рассказал. Им пришлось снять с тебя одежду и уложить нормально, и у тебя на ботинках были просто огромные комья грязи. Мы твои друзья и заботимся о тебе, но мы же волнуемся. И хотим знать.

— Хорошая забота: отключить мне будильник и не разбудить к первому уроку после этого.

— Так это же была история магии.

— Да, но потом я опоздал ко второму. «Мистер Малфой, вы же не думаете, что вам хватит только прошлогодних знаний, чтобы сдать ТРИТОНы?» — он передразнил голос Макгонагалл. — Когда они уже найдут нового преподавателя трансфигурации? Дамблдор вот не отвлекался от своего… директорствования.

Драко пнул камень, попавшийся под ноги, а затем спохватился и пристально на него уставился. Обычный камень, ничего особенного. Салем сказал: «Ты сразу поймешь, что это он, как только увидишь его. Если сомневаешься, значит, не тот». Вообще-то обычно так говорили про любовь. Но с любовью и правда понятно, а тут просто камень. Что вообще можно понять, увидев камень?

Впрочем, нужный должен быть черным и иметь неестественную форму и трещину посередине. А этот — обычный серый, по форме похож на картофелину. Даже сколов никаких.

— Так напоминает шестой курс. Тогда ты тоже вечно ходил мрачный и уставший, сбегал сразу после занятий. Проваливал тесты, потому что не успевал готовиться, а я за тебя все эссе писала. Между прочим, сложно было. Два раза одно и то же, да еще совсем другими словами. Но мы тебе помогали и даже понимали, почему ты не можешь объяснить ничего конкретного. Но почему ты сейчас молчишь?

Панси остановилась, и Драко повернулся к ней.

Он редко испытывал стыд, но сейчас был как раз тот случай: друзья и правда беспокоились о нем и заслуживали узнать. Но Драко просто не представлял, как все рассказать. Хей, ко мне тут пришел мужик и сказал, что вылечит Снейпа, если я найду в лесу нужный камень. Что за мужик? Понятия не имею, он даже имя не сказал. Представлялся по-разному: Сальма, Салли, Сальвадор. Внешность менял, то становился женщиной, то усы на пальцы накручивал. Ты только моргнул, а он уже выглядит иначе. Обычные метаморфы меняются плавно, а этот совсем необычный. Может, это было какое-то внушение, но я совсем не чувствовал его в своей голове, а ведь даже Снейп не мог разрушить мою защиту. Я решил называть этого мужика Салем, он говорит, что не может выйти из Хогвартса, чтобы найти камень сам. Что за камень? О, ну, я сразу узнаю его, как только увижу.

Драко понимал, что это звучит глупо и очень, очень подозрительно. Друзья в лучшем случае решат, что он сошел с ума, в худшем — что он заключил сделку с Дьяволом или вроде того. Драко много раз слышал о людях, которые заключали сделки с Дьяволом, и это никогда не заканчивалось ничем хорошим. С другой стороны, все эти люди из страшилок и сказок вечно просили о чем-то противоестественном и невозможном. Они возвращали любимых из мертвых, пытались править миром, заставляли других влюбляться. Еще они подписывали кровью подозрительные договоры и обещали Дьяволу свою душу.

Драко ничего не подписывал и не просил ничего противоестественного: Снейп был жив, но лежал в коме уже почти полгода. Вылечить его — совсем не то, что воскресить.

И все равно вряд ли это могло успокоить и убедить друзей.

Драко открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут со стороны кустов послышались шорох и шипение. Из листвы показалась голова крупной змеи. Драко медленно сделал шаг назад: змеи обычно не нападают первыми, если их не потревожить. Так что нужно было просто отступить…

Змея выползла вперед, и Драко увидел еще две ее головы — то есть это все-таки была не змея. Тварь вытянулась вверх, становясь высотой с человеческий рост, и не хотелось даже думать о том, какая часть ее тела еще оставалась в кустах. Она шипела все громче, ее головы потянулись вперед, начиная окружать Панси и Драко. На ее клыках скапливался яд, а глаза гипнотизировали, притягивали. Драко с трудом сопротивлялся желанию просто наклонить голову и подставить шею, но заставил себя вытащить палочку из-за пояса.

Тварь, раскрыв пасти, бросилась на Драко, и он быстро взмахнул рукой вверх:

— Сектумсемпра!

На лица Драко и Панси брызнула густая, почти черная кровь. Ровная линия рассекла тварь пополам: глубокий порез начинался на брюхе и поднимался выше, заканчиваясь разделенной надвое центральной головой. Тварь упала на тропу под ноги, из вспоротого живота показался широкий крепкий позвоночник и внутренности, а потом выкатился сгусток слизи, в котором угадывалась еще почти целая крыса.

Панси закричала и отпрыгнула назад, едва не поскользнувшись на крови.

— Какого хрена, Драко?!

— А чего ты хотела?! Мы вообще-то в Запретном лесу! Или ты ждала прогулку в парке? — руки у Драко дрожали, и он тоже поторопился отойти подальше от «четырехглавой» твари.

— Пойдем отсюда!

Драко сделал шаг, но тут же затормозил.

— Нельзя просто уйти, оставив труп. Вдруг это нарушит экосистему или что-то вроде того? Или если это найдут?

Драко и Панси замолчали, глядя на мертвую тварь.

— Вряд ли получится просто использовать очищающее заклинание на поляну посреди леса, — высказала общую мысль Панси. — Может… закопаем?

Сначала Драко скептически скривился, но затем обдумал мысль получше и все-таки кивнул.

— Ладно, — согласился он, засучил рукава и приготовил палочку. — Давай копать. Только вместе.

***

Драко шел по коридору в подземелье, когда из-за угла вывернул Салем и последовал за ним — на полшага позади. Драко не притормозил и даже не обернулся, только покосился, убеждаясь, что Салем действительно был рядом, а не оказался галлюцинацией от недосыпа. С минуту они шли молча, Драко терпеливо не начинал разговор сам.

— Ты бы поторопился, часики-то тикают, — когда они остались одни в коридоре, Салем демонстративно вытащил из кармана часы и постучал по стеклу ногтем. — Скоро зима, под снегом ты точно камень не найдешь. И сам знаешь: чем дольше человек в коме, тем меньше шансы его вернуть.

— Какой ценный совет.

— И не запускай так учебу. Если вылетишь из Хогвартса, то не сможешь ходить в Запретный лес.

Драко от злости сжал кулак и выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— И еще один потрясающий совет! Как я без тебя не догадался? Слушай, ведь надо было просто хорошо учиться, а заодно очень быстро обследовать целый лес, полный опасных тварей, чтобы найти там всего один чертов камень! На территории всего леса! — Драко резко развернулся, почти столкнувшись носом с Салемом.

От его близости почему-то обдало холодом, как бывало при столкновении с призраками, вот только Салем выглядел обычным человеком из плоти и крови. Видя лицо Салема совсем рядом, Драко замечал что-то знакомое, почти узнавал его, но мысль почему-то постоянно ускользала, словно ей что-то мешало.

— Если хочешь мой совет, то слушай: напиши своей маме. Или спроси у Гарри Поттера, где он умер, а потом там и ищи, — спокойно ответил Салем.

— Не вмешивай сюда мою маму, — нахмурился Драко.

— Почему? Считаешь, твоя мама будет против лечения Снейпа? Послушай, Драко. Я всегда знаю, когда моим детям нужна помощь. Ты и Снейп сейчас не справитесь без меня. Но еще я всегда знаю, что человек способен выполнить работу, которую я ему даю. Ты можешь найти один камень в целом лесу. Но ты — это не только твое тело, это еще все твои связи с другими людьми, твои друзья, твои родственники. Ты можешь пользоваться всем, что тебе доступно, — Салем положил ладонь на его плечо. — Я думал, ты понял это, когда взял с собой в лес милую Панси Паркинсон, но потом ты снова начал ходить один.

Драко подавил желание спросить, где же Салем был два года назад. Неужели сразу знал, что получится починить Исчезательный шкаф? Тогда Драко не помешала бы хоть капля его уверенности. 

— Это слишком опасно. Я хочу вылечить Снейпа, а не отправить к нему в Мунго всех моих друзей, — резко ответил Драко. — Я готов рисковать только собой.

Еще лишь получив задание, Драко целую ночь валялся в постели и думал, как можно найти один камень посреди целого леса. Если это было похоже на поиск ингредиентов для зелий, то ответ выходил только один: нужно пойти в лес и обойти каждый фут. А потом снова и снова, пока не получится, пока не останется ни одной пропущенной тропы.

— Значит, это твой предел? — улыбнулся Салем. — Рисковать собой? Ты не готов попросить помощи, но ради Снейпа согласен днями бродить по лесу и драться с опасными тварями? Не высыпаться? Забросить учебу? Пострадать? Умереть? Или…

— Нет, — вдруг прервал Драко.

— Нет?

— Не умереть. Снейп дал Непреложный обет защищать меня, он сам был готов умереть, чтобы я выжил. Я должен уважать это желание. Он точно не обрадуется, если очнется такой ценой. Мы оба должны выжить, иначе это не имеет ни малейшего смысла, — твердо ответил Драко.

Салем улыбнулся, но уже мягче и как-то добрее.

— Тогда напиши маме, Драко, — повторил он. — И поторопись, а то опоздаешь на трансфигурацию. Ты же не думаешь, что прошлогодних знаний хватит, чтобы сдать ТРИТОНы?

***

Шел дождь, и кровь окрашивала лужи в красный цвет.

По всей поляне были раскиданы маленькие тела и оторванные конечности: напоминало детскую комнату после истерики капризного ребенка, который разбросал игрушки и поломал кукол. Обычно получалось отпугнуть красных колпаков простейшими чарами (кажется, это проходили еще на третьем курсе), но, видимо, в Запретном лесу все животные становились злее и опаснее.

Драко сделал шаг, поскользнулся и упал в грязь — уже в который раз за день. Одежда насквозь вымокла, Драко весь был в земле, крови и следах травы. Он попытался встать, но ногу пронзила резкая боль — Драко закричал и перевернулся на спину, растянувшись в центре поляны. Лицо заливал дождь. Драко закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться, дождаться, когда сердце прекратит бешено стучать после сражения с десятком красных колпаков, которые били дубинками, прокусывали одежду и царапали кривыми когтями.

Это и правда было совсем как на шестом курсе, когда он в отчаянии плакал в школьном туалете. Когда Поттер чуть не убил его Сектумсемпрой, и Драко так же лежал в луже с разводами крови, а по телу растекалась боль, боль, боль.

Потом появился Снейп и спас его: раны затянулись, и в итоге не осталось даже шрамов после лечения. Вместе с мадам Помфри он поил Драко зельями, ежедневно заходил в больничное крыло, оставлял на тумбочке шоколадки.

Теперь Снейп не мог снова прийти, вылечить ногу, поднять с земли и помочь. На секунду Драко почувствовал бессильное отчаяние: он устал, он уже просто не мог встать и закопать все трупы красных колпаков под проливным дождем, не мог вернуться в замок, отмыться и переодеться в чистую одежду. Не мог найти камень в лесу. 

Но секунда прошла, и Драко напомнил себе о том, что теперь настала его очередь прийти и спасти Снейпа. И он больше не допустит тех же ошибок, что на шестом курсе. Он не один. У него были люди, которых он мог попросить о помощи. В следующем письме мама наверняка расскажет, что помнит, и друзья тоже смогут как-то поддержать.

Салем говорил, что сдаться и разорвать договор можно в любой момент — Драко не потеряет ничего, кроме шанса вылечить Снейпа. Но Драко не собирался опускать руки, пока оставалась хоть призрачная надежда. 

Он снова попытался подняться, и в ладонь впился острый камень. Драко поднял его, повертел перед глазами: белый, с грязными разводами, похожий на отколотый кусок мрамора. Совсем не то.

***

— А зачем тебе? — с сомнением уточнил Поттер.

— Какая тебе разница? Может, моя мама бриллиантовую сережку потеряла, пока с тобой возилась? — огрызнулся Драко. 

Конечно, он смог унять свою гордость и подойти к Поттеру, но все равно чувствовал себя неуютно. Хотелось просто получить информацию и закончить без лишних разговоров — Драко так и не смог придумать для своих расспросов причину, совсем не вызывающую подозрений. 

Драко надеялся, что маминого письма хватит, но там было слишком мало конкретики: «а потом надо спуститься с горы (или там нет горы, но потом точно придется подниматься)», «там будет видно пруд, и надо будет повернуть налево, но не помню, по какой из тропинок», «с поляны хорошо видно башни Хогвартса, но возможно, что их со всех полян в лесу видно, я не знаю». Конечно, можно было и рискнуть поискать по таким ориентирам, но два нечетких рассказа — лучше, чем один. 

— И ты надеешься найти одну сережку посреди леса?

— И я найду!

Поттер вдруг как-то неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Слушай, может, ты у Хагрида спросишь? Он тоже там был и явно лучше меня соображал, и он знает лес. Вроде как... Найти поляну, полную шумных Пожирателей смерти, довольно легко, а найти ту же поляну пустой, да еще и осенью... Не думаю, что я вообще ее узнаю сейчас, если увижу.

Поттер — это еще ничего. Драко вспомнил соплохвостов, уроки по уходу за магическими существами, гиппогрифа, который сломал ему руку, самого полувеликана, от которого всегда пахло животными. Нет, Хагрид — это самый последний вариант. Уж лучше постараться разговорить Поттера.

Да и Поттер казался достаточно безрассудным, чтобы помочь Драко выполнить условия мутного договора в надежде вылечить Снейпа. Но это, разумеется, только еще один запасной вариант.

— Просто попробуй вспомнить все, что сможешь. 

Через несколько минут Драко спустился в холл, где уже ждали Панси, Тео, Блейз и Грег. Последнего Драко не ожидал увидеть: в последнее время Грег старался держаться подальше от любых сборищ, и просто удивительно, что Панси пришло в голову его позвать. И еще более удивительно, что Грег согласился. 

— Выяснил, что хотел? — спросила Панси, отталкиваясь от стены.

— Ага, — легко согласился Драко. — Идемте. 

— А как же поблагодарить всех за то, что мы пришли? Вообще-то даже за сам поход в Запретный лес нас всех могут наказать. 

— Боитесь? 

— Из нас всех только тебя можно взять на слабо, Драко, — Панси скривила накрашенные темной помадой губы и первой вышла из замка. 

Светило солнце, стоял удивительно теплый осенний день. Идя в лес, Драко как никогда раньше был уверен в успехе — потому что сегодня он шел не один, зная, что он действительно сделал и узнал все, что мог. Наконец-то он собирался не просто бесцельно бродить по лесу, а начал использовать информацию.

***

Найдя поляну, они все разошлись в разные стороны, договорившись не уходить слишком далеко. Драко медленно брел обратно по направлению к Хогвартсу, когда что-то блеснуло в жухлой траве.

Драко поднял черный камень странной неестественной формы. Слишком ровные линии, грани без единого изъяна. Подняв камень на свет, чтобы получше рассмотреть на солнце, Драко заметил, что небо уже еле виднелось за темным густым туманом.

Бум. Бум. Бум.

Послышался бой барабанов. Звук все нарастал, а ритм становился быстрее.

Бум. Бум. Бум.

Драко резко обернулся: за деревьями кто-то — или что-то — бежал, продираясь сквозь ветки и высокую траву. Сквозь туман уже не было видно даже поляну. Драко оглянулся. Потом дернулся на звук. Развернулся, когда почувствовал спиной чей-то взгляд, и тогда окончательно потерял ориентацию в пространстве.

— Эй, Малфой!

Драко ожидал увидеть кого-то из друзей, и из серой завесы беззвучно вышел Винсент Крэбб — непривычно бледный и тусклый, он был словно соткан из окружающего тумана. Драко ожидал увидеть живых друзей.

— Послушай, Малфой…

Драко не собирался ничего слушать. Как только первый шок прошел и тело снова начало слушаться, Драко развернулся и бросился бежать ровно в противоположную от Крэбба сторону. Ветки хлестали по лицу, под ногами хрустели сухие сучья, Драко то и дело запинался о корни деревьев, но не сбавлял скорость и не оглядывался.

— Драко! 

Цепкие пальцы крепко вцепились в его руки, заставив затормозить. Сквозь одежду Драко чувствовал мертвенный холод и откуда-то точно знал: если вовремя не вырваться, то его оплетет, затянет, тело просто окаменеет. 

— Даже племянничек предал, — зашипела Беллатрикс, обнажив гнилые черные зубы с острыми кривыми сколами. — Ты пытал людей! Ты был Пожирателем смерти! А теперь снова учишься в школе, как обычный подросток! Ради Темного лорда я сидела в Азкабане и умерла, а тебя и палочки не лишили! 

Беллатрикс засмеялась, и ее резкий пронзительный смех сливался с боем барабанов. Ее волосы напоминали тонких маленьких змей, которые тоже тянулись к Драко.

— Я никогда не хотел таких родственников, — зло ответил он, и Беллатрикс вдруг отшатнулась, на мгновение разжав пальцы. Этого хватило, чтобы Драко вырвался и побежал дальше. 

Ему постоянно попадались знакомые места: деревья странной формы, поляны, холмы и пруды, на которые Драко привык ориентироваться. Он точно знал, сколько идти от них до Хогвартса, но время и пространство, кажется, искажались, стоило нырнуть в плотный туман, за которым ничего не было видно на расстоянии вытянутой руки. В ушах стучала кровь, со всех сторон раздавалось ритмичное: бум, бум, бум. 

Когда темп вновь увеличился, Драко приготовился снова встретить кого-то. 

— Драко, мальчик мой. 

Он вылетел из тумана прямо к Темному лорду — в такие же холодные объятия, как во время битвы за Хогвартс (как ее теперь называли в «Пророке»). Драко словно попал в руки мраморной статуи, столь же крепкие и ледяные. 

— Я ведь очень надеялся на тебя. Сам учил тебя, в таком юном возрасте сделал Пожирателем смерти. 

Драко посмотрел в лицо Темному лорду и поднял палочку. 

— Экспелиармус! — крикнул он, не успев задуматься. 

Темный лорд вздрогнул, но Драко не смог вырваться: ноги неожиданно оплела тяжелая крупная змея. Он опустил взгляд и зачарованно уставился в ее глаза. Неожиданный страх заморозил все тело. 

— Ты предал меня, но у тебя еще есть шанс исправиться, остаться на моей стороне, — между бледных губ Темного лорда показался змеиный язык. 

Драко дернулся и резко задрал рукав, обнажив левое предплечье. Направил палочку прямо на метку, зашептал заклинание — над черным черепом выступила кровь, Драко закричал и тут же почувствовал, как ослабла хватка на плечах. 

Он вырвался и отступил. Неожиданно запнулся об отрубленную голову змеи — у ног Темного лорда теперь лежало окровавленное бездвижное тело. 

Драко снова нырнул в туман и побежал, иногда слыша за спиной крики, просьбы и приказы обернуться, но он смотрел только вперед, пока не вылетел из леса. Затем запнулся о корень, упал, скатился по склону и растянулся на траве. Туман и лес остались позади. 

Драко разжал руку. На ладони лежал черный камень с трещиной посередине, и его освещали первые лучи рассветного солнца.

***

В Хогвартсе Драко осторожно спустился в подземелье — даже если он ощущал себя так, будто способен на любые невозможные вещи, после того, как нашел камень, нельзя было забывать о том, что на самом деле он до сих пор просто студент. И Филч мог оставить его на отработку, если поймает в коридоре на рассвете, да еще в грязной одежде.

В голове было ясно, и Драко наконец-то чувствовал себя легко и спокойно. Теперь все стало понятно: кто такой Салем, почему не возникало даже подсознательного беспокойства рядом с ним, почему он так себя вел. Мысли, которые раньше ускользали, сложились в общую картину.

Все-таки чаще всего самый простой ответ и есть верный. Даже если совершенно невероятный. 

Посреди небольшого холла в подземелье стояла статуя Салазара Слизерина в полный рост. Драко медленно подошел к ней и вставил камень в подходящий паз в кольце, и в тишине зала тут же раздались хлопки — одинокие аплодисменты из затененной арки.

Салем — Салазар — вышел вперед, и Драко заметил новое кольцо с черным камнем на него пальце.

— Поздравляю, Драко. Ты справился с первой частью. Правда, не думай, что теперь сможешь расслабиться, а я просто сделаю «вжух» палочкой и Снейп очнется. Мне придется многому тебя научить, чтобы ты смог сделать нужное лекарство.

— Я готов учиться.

Хотя прямо сейчас Драко был готов только упасть спать хоть посреди холла. Вот где-то под боком у статуи василиска.

— А по твоим оценкам и не скажешь, — заметил Салазар, и Драко невольно скривился. Неужели он раньше не замечал этот профессорский тон у Салема? — Пока ты в Хогвартсе, я должен успеть рассказать тебе как можно больше. Это один мой... гриффиндорский друг постоянно считал, что я запросто воскрешаю людей своим кольцом. Но за каждым чудесным «воскрешением» на самом деле стоят недели лечения, и ты должен достигнуть того же уровня.

Драко даже не захотел напоминать, что ему хватило бы ровно тех знаний по колдомедицине, которые помогут вылечить Снейпа. Если кто-то предлагает раскрыть древние секреты, от такого не отказываются. 

— Сегодня отдохни, а завтра, считай, начинаются настоящие трудности для тебя, — закончил Салазар. — И не забудь написать эссе. Эта ведьма с трансфигурации тебя точно живьем съест, если снова не сдашь.

— Спасибо, — Драко устало улыбнулся.

— О, ты уже совсем с ног валишься. Увидимся завтра в лаборатории. Там нынче такой бардак, этому бедному мальчику давно пора вернуться на пенсию. Не могу дождаться, когда Снейп снова станет деканом.

— Драко!

Послышались быстрые шаги, а затем к нему на шею кинулась заплаканная Панси. Драко последний раз взглянул на то место, где мгновение назад стоял Салазар, но там, разумеется, уже было пусто.

— Драко, мы так волновались, когда ты пропал! Мы все вокруг обошли, даже подняли Блейза в воздух, чтобы он сверху посмотрел, но так и не нашли тебя. Перед завтраком уже собирались рассказывать всем и вызывать авроров. Ну и вечером... Ты не вернулся, поэтому сразу после отбоя мы признались Слагхорну, что мы ходили в Запретный лес и ты потерялся.

Тон Панси с взволнованного сменился на виноватый. 

— Вы признались... Вы бы еще сразу Макгонагалл рассказали! Старый маразматик шкуру с меня сдерет за это!

Сзади послышался тактичный кашель, и Драко вздохнул. Конечно. Это утро просто не могло быть слишком хорошим — вся удача ушла на то, чтобы вернуться с камнем. Ну, и на то, что Салем не оказался Дьяволом.

Не просто же так мама в детстве учила, что нельзя плохо говорить о людях за их спинами?

— Теперь старый маразматик просто обязан оставить вас на отработку, мистер Малфой. Раз вам так нравится Запретный лес, то пару раз сходите со мной за ингредиентами на следующей неделе, — довольно беззлобно проворчал Слагхорн, когда Драко развернулся к нему. — Вижу, вы отлично себя чувствуете. Если вам не нужно в больничное крыло, то немедленно отправляйтесь в спальню, расскажете обо всем завтра. И вы тоже, мисс Паркинсон. Не заставляйте меня снимать баллы со своего факультета.

— Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр, — вместе пробормотали Драко и Панси и поторопились в гостиную.

***

Драко мягко поцеловал Снейпа, на мгновение прихватив его нижнюю губу и еще ощущая горький привкус трав. Затем пришлось отстраниться и сесть на край кровати. Несколько долгих секунд ничего не происходило, Драко неосознанно задержал дыхание и смог с облегчением вздохнуть только тогда, когда ресницы Снейпа дрогнули и он медленно открыл глаза.

— Ты разбудил меня поцелуем?

Голос был тихим и хриплым, поэтому привычный саркастичный тон сгладился.

Драко радостно и непривычно широко улыбнулся и подумал обо всех последних неделях: о бессонных ночах над свитками на староанглийском, о проникновении в Тайную комнату, о выпрошенном разрешении посещать Запретную секцию в сопровождении Слагхорна, о бесчисленных попытках выполнить все условия сложных рецептов, о десятках мазей, которыми покрывал рану на шее Снейпа, и сотнях отваров, которые приходилось в него вливать. Иногда казалось, что зелья наполовину состояли из слез, пота и крови Драко. Подумал обо всех зимних вечерах, проведенных в подземелье, пока на улице шел снег и во дворе замка веселились студенты.

Еще он вспомнил о том, как Панси переписывала за него эссе вместо похода в Хогсмид, как Блейз помогал искать старые потерянные книги в библиотеке, как Грег таскал ему еду с ужина, как Тео тоже остался в Хогвартсе на время рождественских каникул. О том, как терпеливо Салазар растолковывал все темы во время обучения и прерывал занятия каждый раз, когда Драко оставался совершенно без сил, но не хотел этого признавать.

И когда-нибудь он обязательно расскажет обо всем Снейпу.

— Очень древняя магия, даже в магловских сказках описывается, — невозмутимо ответил Драко. — Не зря Дамблдор вечно говорил про силу любви. Мне его речи никогда не нравились, но старик постоянно оказывался прав.

— Значит, это и есть сила любви? 

Снейп слабо двинул пальцами, но все-таки задел и легко погладил руку Драко. 

— Сила любви, — подтвердил он и встал. — Но нельзя на нее слишком надеяться. Я позову колдомедика. 

В конце концов, все слова были почти правдой. Драко сделал это ради любви и выдержал такой безумный год тоже только из-за нее — из-за своей любви к Снейпу и любви друзей к нему самому.


End file.
